


【FGO萨莫】轻声细语

by ruuya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya
Summary: 友情向。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster & Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Kudos: 4





	【FGO萨莫】轻声细语

“……阿马德乌斯。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“……你什么时候醒的？”  
“很久了。”  
“……”  
“我睡不着了。”  
“要开灯吗？”  
“不用，我看得见一点。我看见你了，虽然不太清楚。”  
“……”  
“你为什么躺在沙发上？”  
“这里只有一张床。”  
“沙发太薄，你到我的床上来睡。这床够宽了。”  
“不。”  
“真的不？真的？那算了。”  
“还疼吗？”  
“那个，这里稍微有点……”  
“对不起。”  
“你也不是故意的。”  
“我就是故意的，我是你的死神，要杀死你的存在……”  
“那你不是没杀死吗？”  
“……”  
“杀了我也没关系，是你的话。”  
“我做不到。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……为什么？”  
“你流血了，流血的样子让我很害怕。害怕你死。”  
“下次可以换个方法，比如直接掐死我，作为全迦勒底最垃圾魔术师的我是不会反抗的……”  
“……不。”  
“那你还要不要杀我了啊？”  
“我不知道，那一刻我害怕你死胜过害怕所有事。”  
“也许因为你是我的好朋友。”  
“我不是。我只是一个必须杀死你的男人。”  
“放屁！你就是我的好朋友。我有很多好朋友，在好朋友中最好的那个就是你。”  
“我不是萨列里。”  
“我还没说你是萨列里呢。你已经开始不打自招了吗？”  
“因为你一直这么叫。”  
“我才不会认错人呢！如果你不是……行吧，那你就不是，今天你不是萨列里了，灰衣男人先生。”  
“萨列里也不是你的朋友。”  
“你就是！你不要再胡言乱语了？！”  
“我不是萨列里，萨列里已经死了。”  
“对对对对对对对对对你不是萨列里，灰衣男人先生。”  
“安东尼奥·萨列里已经死了……”  
“这当然。在这里的人基本上都死了。”  
“……”  
“我也是个死人，而且不是你杀的。”  
“……”  
“你是不是有点失落？抱歉，我现在有种向小孩揭穿圣诞老人骗局的感觉……这是不是叫那个什么，内疚？……就算我已经死了，你也可以杀了我的，多少次都可以哦。”  
“……”  
“……那你今天应该也不想杀我吧……”  
“是……”

“喂，你也别像块石头一样啊，跟我说说话吧。我喜欢跟你说话。”  
“嗯。”  
“来这里以后我一直想找人跟我聊音乐。”  
“这里有几个人的确是懂音乐的。”  
“但越跟他们聊天我就越想起你。后来你就来了……”  
“……”  
“见到你我真的很开心哦。那天他们说你来了，我好激动，我还以为再也见不到你。”  
“……”  
“御主不让我找你。当然，这拦不住我，我非要跟你聊天不可。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“因为你是我最喜欢的朋友。你是这世界上除我以外最懂我的音乐的人。”  
“我不懂音乐，我也不是你的朋友。”  
“你现在是了。现在我宣布你是我最喜欢的朋友，灰衣男人先生。”  
“我不是你的朋友。我今天差点把你的头割下来，你流了很多血，血就像……熔岩一样喷出来，从天花板到地板到处都是血……”  
“那确实有点痛，但是朋友就是这样的。”  
“你在讲什么鬼话？”  
“朋友就是要经常麻烦对方，还要经常为对方痛苦的。不是这样的话，友情就不能变深。有时候在身体上，有时候在心里……”  
“……”  
“你会为我感到痛苦吗，灰衣男人先生？”  
“……有时……我想到你的时候，我……无法呼吸，喉咙和胸口像窒息一样的难受……”  
“那你今天见到我流血的时候呢？”  
“比准备了好几个月的公演失败还要……”  
“那你就是我的朋友了。因为你为我痛苦，就像我为你痛苦一样。”  
“……”  
“而且，有时候我想到你，也觉得胸口很痛。”  
“对不起。”  
“……不是说你用剑刺穿我胸口，或者抓出五道长长的伤的意思。有天半夜我在迦勒底的厨房里喝醉了，不知道为什么想起你，产生一种溺水一样又黑又深又闷的痛苦……就像我爸死后的那几天，我起床洗脸，对着镜子突然就哭起来……他们都问我为什么哭，我不知道……”  
“你也会喝醉？半夜？……厨房？”  
“……（啜泣）”  
“……什么，你、你别哭啊！”  
“那时候你还没来，我也不知道能不能再见你。我只是想起你了，就觉得非常难过……（啜泣）”  
“……对不起，你先别哭了，这感觉好……”  
“我不哭了。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以，我是你的朋友，你也是我的朋友，灰色的先生。”  
“……”

“灰男先生，作为我的朋友，你要不要到我旁边睡？御主对你用了好几条令咒吧。你不会伤到我，也不会痛苦。”  
“我不睡。我在这就行。”  
“那你也到床上来，躺得舒服一点。”  
“不。”  
“那好吧。我要睡觉了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你怎么还在翻来翻去的？还痛吗？”  
“我就是睡不着。”  
“我在这打扰你了？我马上出去。”  
“不行。我想要你呆在这，和我一起。”  
“……好……”  
“那时候我病了，萨列里来找我，也从来都在凳子上坐着看书，或者在我儿子的小床上睡。”  
“……”  
“你还记得吗？他太高了，缩在小床上，但是也不会到大床上和我一起睡。”  
“你们不是那么亲密的关系。”  
“我觉得是，但是你觉得不是，那就不是吧。”  
“他不想跟你同床睡觉。那实在是……太亲密了。”  
“他没有想过吗，也许我比他以为的更喜欢他。”  
“没有。他以为你对他就是那种非常一般的朋友，和所有人一样。而且，天才和凡人，真的可以做朋友吗……”  
“你可真是跟以前一模一样！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！……咳……”  
“……”  
“那天晚上，他也在我儿子的小床上睡着了。然后我就死了。”  
“你……”  
“萨列里睡着不久，灯也燃灭了。我在黑暗里看他缩在那里睡，看不清楚，像只团起来睡觉的大黑猫。那时候我觉得有点伤心……”  
“为什么？”  
“我想我再也没法跟他聊天。”  
“你很喜欢和他聊天吗？他只是个无趣的男人。”  
“不，他非常有趣，非常聪明，而且很会演奏，虽然比起我是还差一点点，哈哈哈哈……但是，真的很有趣，和他在一起度过的时间很快乐。”  
“是吗。”  
“你也说说你的事。”  
“我没什么好说的。”  
“那你说说我死后发生的事情，那是我最想知道的。萨列里在那天都做了什么？”  
“……那天萨列里睡醒，发现你已经死了，他去通知你妻子，然后就回家了。”  
“呃……听起来有点……”  
“那天他没有太悲伤，想你们会在天堂再见的。”  
“后来呢？”  
“你的音乐没有死去。每次听你的音乐被演奏，就像听见你在对他说话……他真想听更多，但是来来回回就是那些话。他意识到你已经去了上帝那里，而自己还没有。”  
“我没去他那，所以萨列里就算去了也找不到我哦。”  
“那以后他去了好几次你家。找了很多借口，让这种行为显得更官方一些。后来清醒过来，发现这些借口大多站不住脚，真正的唯一的原因是想见你……”  
“快停下！停，你别再说了！”  
“不是你问的吗？”  
“我看不清你的表情，但是你现在的声音听起来像中提琴一样忧郁……”

“……喂萨列里。”  
“我不是萨列里。”  
“好吧，灰衣男人先生。”  
“你还不睡觉吗？”  
“我睡不着。你喜欢吃巧克力吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“我知道你很喜欢。蛋糕呢？”  
“也喜欢。”  
“迦勒底的厨房曾经做过一种巧克力蛋糕。需要非常多的巧克力制成，表层用杏仁片装饰，味道有点苦苦的，很好吃……可惜现在特殊情况，已经没有那些原料了。这里没有面粉，没有鸡蛋、黄油，更没有巧克力。”  
“你很想吃吗？”  
“我想和你一起吃，但是无论如何都弄不到。如果你现在有个巧克力蛋糕吃的话，会变快乐一些……”  
“……也没有那么想吃。”  
“也许让你心情好转的方法也不止巧克力蛋糕一种。你想吃点什么别的，或者听点什么吗？”  
“我……不知道我喜欢什么……不对，我是谁……”  
“你猜。”  
“我是……死神，我是杀害你的人！”  
“猜错了！再猜。”  
“我是在你身上制造伤痕的凶手。”  
“你是我的新朋友。今天你确实不小心砍了我几剑，但我觉得也不错，甚至，我有点开心……”  
“开心？你是变态吗？”  
“我是啊！几乎所有人都说我是变态，现在你也这么说了！”  
“……”  
“当然啦，也不是所有人砍我，我都开心……我还没有变态到那个程度。”  
“……”  
“每次被你刺穿的时候，我觉得好像是你爱我。”  
“……对不起，但这真是变态得难以忍受，真恶心……你快住嘴吧。”  
“所以你不用说对不起，因为我觉得开心……”  
“……”  
“……”

“你睡了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我刚才睡着了，又醒了。”  
“我的魔力影响到你了。”  
“从者并不真的需要睡觉，所以你别动！不准走，不然我要用魔术了！我是个最垃圾的魔术师，但你的对魔很低，跑不了的，可能。”  
“……”  
“我确实能听到你的魔力。就像弦乐重奏中加进急速的、热烈的拨弦。”  
“你觉得吵吗？”  
“刚刚好。因为我最喜欢你了。”  
“……”  
“虽然我这么说，并不是要你也喜欢我的意思。我只要你做我的朋友……”  
“……我会做你的朋友的。”  
“你喜欢的是我的音乐，我本人就是个彻头彻尾的垃圾。”  
“也不用这么说吧。虽然你的性格确实差劲透了……原来你自己也知道？”  
“我当然知道啦。我也是有一点人类社会常识的，我也是人啊。”  
“……”  
“还活着的时候可能是恶魔，我不是在比喻……至少现在的我，身体里已经没有那个东西了。死掉的人渣，勉强算是人吧。”  
“你不是恶魔……”  
“你不是在安慰我吧？真的？你一直这么认为吗？”  
“就算你是，那对我来说根本也……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你还想吃巧克力蛋糕吗？”  
“……想。”  
“等迦勒底的问题都解决了，我会弄一个来……我还要和你一起喝酒，就像从前那样……”

“灰男先生。”  
“嗯。”  
“你的心情变好了吗？”  
“还可以……”  
“你再说说我的好朋友萨列里的事情，关于他怎么想我的，因为我很想他……以后我会把我的那份蛋糕也给你。”  
“……”  
“不行吗？那换成别的？果酱可丽饼？”  
“……从哪里开始？”  
“就从你刚才的接下去说。”  
“他有时候还会去那个墓地转转。”  
“嗯。”  
“有次他甚至想把你挖出来。”  
“哈啊？他没挖吧？！死人烂了都变得好恶心，我不想让他看到我的脸烂了的样子……而且他会被抓起来的。”  
“没挖。”  
“太好了，他可真是个疯子。”  
“因为他找不到你究竟埋在哪个棺材里了。”  
“……那如果找到了呢？我要吐了，我不要再想这事了！你继续讲吧……咳咳……咳……呜啊……”  
“他也发现自己疯了，所以想把你忘掉……你的死把他弄疯了。”  
“这样的话，我也希望他忘了我。我只是一个朋友，不是他的老婆。”  
“但是这座城市到处都演奏着你的作品。整个欧洲都在唱着你写的歌曲。不管他走到哪里，听到那些，就会想起你……”  
“……”  
“后来人们开始说是他杀了你的，不然他作为一个普通朋友，不应该总是想你。”  
“停下！就在这结束吧，接下来的事情我都知道了。谢谢你，死神先生。”  
“我不需要蛋糕，也不需要别的东西。”  
“但是我一定要感谢你，跟我讲了这么多萨列里的事。让我想想……”  
“不用了，我什么都不要。令咒时效过后，你的礼物对我来说都是没用的。”  
“说得也对，我送给你的东西几乎都被撕碎了。这事明天再想吧，好难办，哈啊……我好像有点困了……”  
“快睡吧。”

“让让，你往里面点。”  
“你不睡觉做什么？”  
“你看，不是好好的吗？你不会伤害我……你不来，我就要过来了。”  
“……这太挤了，不要把腿架到我身上啊……”  
“那去我床上睡吧。”  
“……”


End file.
